


Okaeri

by GreenRedApple746



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 06:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6227044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenRedApple746/pseuds/GreenRedApple746
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanya curahan hati seorang Shintarou untuk Seijuurou.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Okaeri

_Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Apakah kau tau betapa aku merindukan masa lalu?_   
_Masa disaat kita masih bersama_   
_Masa disaat kita menghabiskan waktu berdua_   
_Masa disaat kau masih seseorang yang ku kenal_   
_Masa disaat kita masih berteman_

_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._

_Akhirnya... Setelah hampir setahun_   
_Akhirnya kita dipertemukan_   
_Di lapangan basket yang sama_   
_Namun di bench yang berbeda_

_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._

_Apakah kau tahu apa yang kurasakan?_   
_Miris_   
_Entah, mungkin karena lucky item-ku hari ini_   
_Atau mungkin karena kau menolak jabat tanganku_   
_Atau karena kau berkata,_   
_"Aku ingin menjadi musuhmu"_

_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._

_Aku pernah mengalami kekalahan_   
_Dan aku pun tahu betapa menyakitkannya hal itu_   
_Namun entah mengapa rasa sakit ini berbeda_   
_Rasanya sangat menyakitkan_   
_Bahkan aku tak kuasa menahan tangisku_   
_Dan.. Mengapa hatiku terasa sangat sakit?_

_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._

_Sejak awal aku mengetahuinya_   
_Bahwa ada persona lain dalam dirimu_   
_Namun aku terlalu pengecut_   
_Dan membiarkan semuanya hancur_   
_Hanya dengan mengalahkanmu_   
_Aku berharap dapat membuat Akashi-ku kembali_   
_Tetapi apa daya, aku gagal membawa mu kembali_

_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._

_Kaget? Senang? Sedih?_   
_Entah, aku merasakan semuanya_   
_Melihat kau akhirnya dikalahkan_   
_Jujur aku tak menyangka_   
_Aku tak sanggup melihat wajah terlukamu_   
_Namun satu hal yang ku tahu pasti_   
_Akashi Seijuurou.. Sahabatku._   
_Telah kembali_

_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._

_Aku tak pernah menyangka_   
_Hari dimana kita berada di satu tim yang sama_   
_Akan datang secepat ini_   
_Walau kau harus bertukar posisi kembali dengan 'dia'_   
_Aku tak keberatan_   
_Karena aku tetap merasakan dirimu_   
_Dan aku pun tak dapat memungkirinya_   
_Bahwa aku merindukan pass darimu_

_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._

_Entah itu kau atau dia_   
_Aku tak peduli_   
_Kalian tetaplah Akashi Seijuurou_   
_Terima kasih karena telah kembali_   
_Okaeri, Seijuurou.._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_-Owari-_


End file.
